my_babysitters_a_vampire_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cure for curses
cure for curses,known as the antidote,is a powerful,difficult,arcane-powered potion that is said to cure everyone from deathly,life-threatning curse like vampirism,wolfery,... I.BACKGROUND INFORMATION according to the book of arcane,the first known treatment for curses was to make the cursed being drink a liquid mixture of holy water,aconite,wolfsbane to help them fought the curses but it only tempoary slow the transformation progress as the victim eventually turn without a daily dosage of the mixture. for centuries,people had tried to find a complete cure for antidote.the first prototype was made in 1886 by robinski who researched and almost completed the formula for it but only to pass away before he could ever finished it. the final ingridient was finally discovered by lisa davis,who after 100 years researching,and was used to create the first and useful dose of it II.DETAIL OF THE POTION the cure for curses ,like mention before,was arcaned-power ( the most difficult type of potion which drive even master to crazy). it required at least 15 ingridients ,most of which not only took times but also hard to get.known ingridient were: fairy dust, mummy essence,water from the oracle of the sun, holy water,essence of luck,essence of soul, wolfsbane,aconite,dittany, essence of belladonna,fire flower petal, blood of an ancestor vampire, sunlight flower seed, holy seal and the essence of light it is said that the cure was highly difficult as evelyn,who was capable to brew arcaned power potion, found it difficult and tired to even read the recipe. it is said that the time it took is 15 days (3 months,3 days) and the dose made from it usually small (only 100ml per brewing).the recipe itself have at least 200 preparation and required constant focus on brewing III.USAGE the potion itself ,like it name,is capable to cure deadly curses like vampirism,wolfery and much more. if the victim is recenly infected and the potion is used quickly, there is a high chance of being cured from those curses up to 99% . after have became one but hasnt procced to the second stage might still work but the chance reduce to 50-80%. if the user is fully turned, the cure will instead become a potion that only slow down the urge of feeding and infecting while reduce the chance of went on insane normal human being when drink this will have immunity towards curses although it is only for a limited time. sometime,if thrown this at an enemy will make them burn even more than standard holy water. a small dosage of this mix with other potion will increased it effectiveness (meaning that potion will have it effect tripled ) IV.USE it is used at least 3 times: the first time was in " potion master" when she introduced this to benny and brewing them. in " lies and truth" when lisa used them to cure ethan from the influence of the white witches and in " not to be or to be" when ethan tried to use them to stop a newly-turned student from harming other student